Sincerity
by MedicSquid
Summary: Sniper could feel his face growing hot and his cheeks flushing a bright red. Why did Medic have to come tonight when he had so many thoughts wondering around his head? [Sniper x Medic One shot.] This is my first story, so feedback is appreciated! I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors and OOC accents! (/ \)


Another hard days work. Just barely being able to defend BLU from taking their intelligence, RED was tired out, every member quiet. Sniper liked the silence. It was better than the usual yelling and boasting that occurred on a day with an easy victory. With every man to his own thoughts, it finally gave Sniper some time to think to himself. Scattered about the room, Engineer and Soldier sat on the couch sorting out their thoughts, while Scout lay on the floor, balancing his bat on the palm of his hand. Demoman was drunk against the wall, miraculously standing, and Spy was playing with his wicked, cruel knife. Sniper did not like the Spy. Too many times did they backstab his brothers. Too many times, he was near death with a ghastly wound in his back. Sadly, if it wasn't for Medic, he wouldn't be alive right now. Sniper hated to admit it, but it was true. The creepy doctor gave shivers down his spine, and whenever the Medi Gun warmed his heart, it chilled his entire body to the point where he had to dismiss the Medic of his healing.

"I can take a few scratches, Mate. I'll be fine." Is what he would always say. However, he will never forget the worried look Medic would give him as he glanced back, as if reassuring himself that he was not needed any longer.

"Alert! A BLU Spy is in the base!" Sniper was abruptly awaken by the loud echo of the Announcer's voice.

"Aw, piss." He muttered. "Must've fell asleep in me own thoughts." The sniper sighed.

His legs were sprawled out across the couch and his hat was slightly tipped downward. His reflective shades were tilted toward the ground, showing a bit of his tired eyes. Leaving himself out in the open was not something he enjoyed doing. He would rather be in his nest, staying awake only by the infinite cups of coffee he would drink. Blinking away sleep, Sniper slowly grabbed his Rifle and Kukri. He headed out to the second floor of the front of the RED base on 2Fort.

_A'ight, mate. Let's see what we've got here now. _Fully zoomed, he scanned the cold, deserted area. _Where the bloody hell are they?_

He spat on the ground and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, a single target came into sight. A solitary Pyro walked along the bridge. Sniper tensed, bending his head so that it matched the zoom of his rifle. Sniper focused in on the masked head, held his breath, and, "Boom, headshot." He chuckled. "I don't understand how pe'ple could be so exposed like th't. 's not professional." He sighed. "You should a'least check your surroundings..."He mumbled.

Sniper leaned in once more before hearing the quiet sounds of footsteps on the floor behind him. He glanced back, barely seeing a thin vision of blue. _An enemy? How'd they get past our defenses?!_ He quickly turned, grabbing Kukri as he did so to defend himself. "You should follow your own advice, mon ami."

The BLU Spy had his gun pointed at him. Sniper stared at the shiny revolver and saw his surprised, frozen reflection. Slowly, the Spy pulled the trigger, and Sniper's chest was fiercely ripped open. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, watching the Spy chuckle as he walked to the edge and jumped into the loose sand below in a foggy haze.

_That damn-!_ He cursed, grimacing as he glanced down at his blood stained vest. He panted as he picked up Kukri and clutched at his wound on the opposite side of his heart. _I'm not giving up yet you bloody wanka'_

Exhausted, he reached for his rifle. Grabbing it, he breathed in short, gasped breaths. He was losing strength, and at the moment he wasn't able to pick up his rifle, nevertheless get a clear shot at the Spy's head. Sniper stopped for a moment and thought. With his Kukri in hand, Sniper managed to fling his weapon over the edge of the half window. He immediately slouched down, grabbing his wound tighter. _Hopefully...,_ Sniper thought,_ that got him..._ He grinned in pain. Oh_ what am I sayin'? That got nowhere near the bast'rd._ Sniper fell to the floor, grunting with pain. _And now he's got our intel. All thanks to me..._His vision fazed as he lied there on the floor, his life slowly draining away. He sighed, gently closing his eyes when his vision faded to black.

"Be careful! He iz delicate!" Sniper looked around in a haze. Above him were four bright lights. To his side was bloody medical equipment, and in front of him was the familiar Medi Gun. "Doktor, will he be okay?" Heavy bent down in Sniper's face, examining him closely. The doctor slid squeaky red gloves onto his firm hands. "Get out, I need privacy!" "But-..." He sighed. Heavy looked at Sniper one last time before slowly walking out.

The wounded man looked around until his eyes met familiar light grey ones. "Don't try to get up, you vere badly injured." Sniper stared at him confused.

"Medic...?" He stared around at the huge, white room. He had never been to the Medic's office before. He rarely got hurt, and whenever he did, it was usually resolved and healed on the battlefield. Baffled, Sniper lifted his hand, curling his fingers and twisting his wrist in disbelief. "I'm alive?"

Medic turned and look at him in amusement. "Vell of course. I couldn't let our prized Sniper die." He smiled briefly before picking up medical supplies. The Medic sighed while sorting out various knives, syringes, and strange liquids Sniper had never seen before.

"I vish you vould have stayed asleep. I have to remove zhe bullet." Sniper's hazy vision managed to focus on the small, bloodied knife Medic held in his hand, then down to his own, exposed chest. The Medic shook his head, "Last battle, a BLU Soldier shot a rocket at zhe Medi Gun. I have to have Engineer to fix it, so it can only do so much at zhe moment..."

Sniper's eyes shot wide. He didn't mind being healed, but to be so, _exposed_, to someone. Especially to the Medic. Being vulnerable was _not_ something he enjoyed.

"I'll be fine, mate." He choked out as he sat upright on the small table. "This is nothing, I c'n handle it."

Medic looked at him, furrowing his thick, dark eyebrows. As soon as Sniper jumped onto the floor, a bolt of lightning pierced through his veins.

"Augh!" He clenched his teeth as he dropped to his knees. Medic rushed over to him. "Are you okay? Sniper!" Medic grabbed Sniper's lower torso and began to pull him up, though shortly he gave up due to the difference in weight.

"I... said 'm fine... mate." Sniper insisted through gasps.

"Don't be stupid! You vere severely injured! It iz my duty to heal you!"

Sniper gave way, letting all his weight come down. Medic was knocked onto the ground by the Sniper's defeat. Angry, he pulled Sniper up to his face. "Vhy are you so afraid ov being healed?" Sniper slightly twitched his eyebrows. He did not know how to answer such a question. However, he had thought about it many times.

That night, Sniper lay in his nest, staring blankly at the ceiling. He wore his vest over the white bandages that covered his wounded torso. He glanced down to his hand. He lifted his arm, hovering his hand above him as he gently placed it over his distressed face. "What the bloody hell am I doin'..." he whispered. His face contorted to his confused thoughts.

When he was getting the Spy's wretched bullet removed from his chest, he felt different. Gladly not in pain because of the Medi Gun, but, something he couldn't clearly decipher. The soft touch of the Medic's hand on his skin sent an electrifying bolt through his body, and all the while, his heart beat. He was positive the Medic could hear it, it was like someone was beating a bass drum in his chest. And whenever he could hear the Medic's breathing, he always leaned in, eager to smell in the scent of his doctor. Sniper sighed angrily. He sounded like a schoolgirl in love, and that made him sick. Did he really have feelings for the Medic? How had he not noticed them before? The Sniper leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Most of all, how is he going to conceal his feelings?

Time had passed since Sniper's realization. RED had only lost once to BLU in just about 27 battles, and they made a point of showing it. Every victory, Sniper's teammates performed the same routine; Party, get drunk, sleep. This night in particular, RED was partying extremely hard.

"Did you see that spah tryna sap my sentry?" Engineer laughed and slapped his knee. "Boy, I betcha I sent him about 10 miles south with mah wrench!"

Spy walked up to the group of men. "Gentlemen, I killed a Heavy today." Engineer looked up, unimpressed. "Too bad that blubber couldn't stop my knife when I backstabbed the fatty." The men laughed together, bending over at their [humorous] conversations.

Sniper grabbed his head. Too much noise. Quickly, he stood up from the couch he was sitting on, making his way to the door.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Sniper stopped. It was Soldier who was talking to him. He was as strict as ever when RED achieved victory, but that didn't stop him from having a few beers and laughing with his colleagues.

"Fresh air." Was all Sniper answered before walking out into the front of their fort.

It was an especially cool night. A light breeze was chilling the air and you could hear the soft hoos of owls in the distance. Sniper stepped out onto the soft sand wearing nothing but his hat, shades, shirt, and pants. He glanced up at the sky. It was filled with millions of white, blue and purple dots who all seemed to be winking at him. He took a deep breath. It was nice to get away from the drinking and loud noises he usually had to deal with.

Sniper sat down, arching his knees and placing his elbows atop of them, his hands floating against each other between his legs. This was the best therapy he could have asked for. The silence gave him time to think to himself, to escape from the ordinary routine he performed daily.

His gaze was focused on nothing, lost within the tranquil swaying of the Milky Way before he slowly leaned back, slightly closing his eyes.

"Archimedes! Darling vere are you?" Sniper was awoken. It was still night, the same stars above him and the same breeze swaying his rustled hair. Sniper was dazed for a moment, slowly trying to grasp what was happening. Then he felt a sudden weight land on his chest. He looked down, bending his neck until his eyes met with a small bloody dove. _What the?,_ He thought. He sat upright, causing the dove to violently flap it's wings and relocate to the Sniper's shoulder.

"Are you lost lit'le guy?" He asked softly, petting the bird under it's beak. It cooed softly, twitching it's head left and right while remaining eye contact with the assassin. Sniper smiled. It was a peaceful creature, not bothering anyone. He wished he could have the same life. Tranquil, easy going life. Not a care in the world. Living by your own rules. Not worrying if you'd lose the next battle or not. Peace. He stopped. What about Medic, and all his comrades? What would become of them? Could he easily cast them aside, forget about them? He scratched the side of his cheek. He was confusing himself with all of these complicated thoughts. Sniper layed back once more, crossing his arms behind his head and causing the dove to move onto his chest. He took a deep breath, glancing up at the shifting sky.

"Nice night, ya?" Sniper jolted up, startled by the sudden presence of his doctor.

"O-oh... yeah." He stammered, looking down at the ground.

"I see you've found Archimedes for me." Sniper looked at Medic for a moment before glancing down at the dove, now pecking at the soft sand.

"Aw, I didn't do nothin' mate, the little guy came t' me." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Mind if I sit?"

Sniper shook his head _no_, slightly shifting to the right so the visitor could sit beside him. Sniper could feel his face growing hot and his cheeks flushing a bright red. Why did Medic have to come tonight when he had so many thoughts wondering around his head? Sniper sighed, bending his head towards the floor.

"Vhat's vrong?" Sniper twitched slightly. _Could he tell Medic? Guess it couldn't hurt, the worst he could do was disagree and leave._

"Ah, i's just." He paused. "I wish I could h've a more peaceful life. Ya know, not a care in th' world." He looked at the stars while he spoke, avoiding eye contact with the doctor. He laughed uncomfortably, "I guess th't's kinda weird though, hearin' that from a snipa', an _assassin_..."

His heartbeat sped up, causing a loud echo to pound in his ears and chest. Medic must think he's a weakling now. Not only could he not handle being healed, but now he wanted a peaceful life. Great, because having a new revolution of wimpy thoughts and being thought of as strange by your unrequited lover isn't bad enough.

"I agree." Sniper paused, his eyes opening wide as he turned to look at Medic. "Sometimes, zhe stress and hurt zhat comes vith zhe battle is not vorth zhe victory. I've sometime zhought about zhat myself vhen-"

Medic stopped when he looked at Sniper. Sniper was looking at him softly, his face wearing a gentle, longing expression. Slowly, he leaned forward, his light blue eyes never breaking contact with the German's. Calmly, he inched his lips towards Medic's, inhaling every sweet breath his visitor took. Their lips met, and Sniper leaned in, letting his weight slowly smother the fragile doctor.

Medic's face was frozen for a brief moment, before he relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning towards the Sniper. The kiss was warm with feelings, and Sniper liked it. He waited for this, even before he didn't know he wanted it. It felt natural for them to be this way. Sniper wished he would have done this sooner; Perhaps when he was getting the bullet removed, when he had just realized his feelings. No. This moment was meant for now, not sooner, not later, and Sniper was going to enjoy it to the fullest.


End file.
